It Was Just A Dream
by starYvaine
Summary: Bella mumbles something in her sleep that may tear the Cullen family apart. Original, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**A/N** Just to make everything simpler, Bella has moved in with the Cullens. This takes place soon after _New Moon_, after Edward has returned and everything is right again. For the sake of this story, there is no Jacob love triangle. Eclipse has not yet happened (and won't) If there are some things that happen or are revealed in later books that are mentioned in this story, please forgive me, as I do not have a perfect memory. :)

**Bella's POV**

First his kisses were tender, like the kind I was used to. But slowly, they began to build in intensity. I ran my hands through his hair, letting a small moan escape my lips as he moved himself closer to me. I licked his lower lip tentatively; so many times I had been rejected. But as he opened his mouth to me, I realized that this was different; strange, yes, but also exciting.

I explored his mouth with my tongue and he returned the favor. He tasted like cold; he tasted like a winter morning: frosty and crisp. His cold hands slid down my sides and I let a small moan escape my lips. He laughed into my mouth as we continued our kissing.

I looked into his golden eyes, filled with desire, as he lay me gently back on the bed. He climbed on top of me, every inch of our suddenly bare skin touching. I started to wonder when that had happened when he began to fondle my breasts with his cold hands. All wonder left me as I grabbed a fistful of his honey blond hair and moaned softly, once again. The cold of his hands was such a blissful contrast to the heat of my skin.

I heard a noise. It sounded like an owl. I was distracted. We were in the forest. On a bed in the middle of a forest. What? How did we – my thoughts were once more interrupted. He had started to kiss me on my stomach, and continued lower and lower. Now his face was between my legs. I gave a little whimper. Slightly anxious, mostly begging. I had wanted so long to be touched like this, to feel wanted. The look on his face was almost enough. Almost.

He kissed my inner thighs, up and down, sometimes letting his tongue linger on the spot. He got closer and closer to my throbbing sex, but never quite there. He was teasing me, damnit! I moaned when he got close, so close. "Please," I half moaned, half whined. "Please, I need this." He smirked then, and then his tongue flicked, ever so gently against my folds. I gasped as he repeated the gesture, this time with more force. He said nothing, but I could hear his soft moan, as I'm sure he could hear mine. He began sucking on my clit at the same time that he slid his icy finger deep into me. One hand clutched tightly to the sheets while the other grabbed a fistful of his hair again, as I bucked my hips into his touch. He took this as an encouragement and added a second finger, increasing his pace.

I was so close now. The pressures that were built up in me were to their breaking point; I was at my breaking point in the most delicious way possible.

"Ohhh, Jasper. God, I'm going to—yes, yes! Oh God, Jasper!"

**A/N Reviews would be wonderful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Edward's POV**

Watching Bella sleep was one of my favorite things to do for many reasons. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Her face was totally unguarded and she looked so vulnerable. I loved being there with her, keeping her safe, being her protector. I also loved to listen to the mumblings she spoke each night in her sleep. Some were amusing, others tender to my heart.

The first time she had said my name in her sleep, she didn't even know I was there. That was before…before the lion fell in love with the lamb. She still said my name. Sometimes she just said, "I love you." But every time she said my name, I would rejoice on the inside. Yes, she was _mine_.

Along with her mumblings, Bella also tended to moan in her sleep. I had heard Bella do this before, of course. Sometimes in fear or pain, as if she was having a nightmare. Sometimes in pleasure, as if she was having an erotic dream. Neither was surprising. There were memories that haunted her, and threats that still remained. Nightmares were to be expected. I would hold her tight and comfort her, until she returned to a more restful slumber. Her erotic dreams were also not surprising to me. I knew how frustrated she was with me. Always begging me to go further than I trusted myself to. It was natural that she should have these dreams. At least _she_ could let out some of her sexual frustrations.

But tonight was different. I heard her moaning, and I braced myself. It was difficult for me to stay with her when she dreamt like this; I had my desires too. Not being able to read her mind, I could only imagine what she was dreaming about. Sometimes I wondered if this was better or worse than actually knowing. My imagination could get away with me sometimes…but would being in her mind, seeing what she saw, be better? I would never know the answer to that question.

This dream had her moaning every so often. They were softer in the beginning, getting louder each time. I was considering leaving, only for a moment, in order to resist the temptation that her sleeping body was presenting me with. A man can only take so much. It wasn't the first time I had had to leave her. On a few other occasions, her moaning and the arousal coming off of her had been too much for me, and I had left. I would return an hour later, always there when she woke up.

I was moving her head off of my chest and on to her real pillow, when I heard her moan louder still. And then, she moaned, loud and clear, the words that would freeze my heart, if I had had one: "Ohhh, Jasper. God, I'm going to—yes, yes! Oh God, Jasper!"

**A/N Reviews would still be wonderful! I will get the next chapters up as soon as I write them. What will Edward's reaction be to this? I've heard he's quite the drama queen…:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

Several courses of action raced through my mind before a fierce growl escaped my lips, awakening Bella. She looked up at me, panting a little. A confused expression crossed her face before she saw mine, contorted with rage, and it was replaced with a look of terror. She screamed. My non-existent heart, already broken, now shattered into a million pieces. Bella. My Bella, was terrified of me. I scooped her up in my arms, but she recoiled, struggling to get away from me. I let her.

"Bella. Bella, love. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—I didn't mean to frighten you like that. It's just—I mean, you were, and then you said—" I didn't stutter. Edward Cullen did not stutter. It was just not like me. But I couldn't find the right words to say to her. The look on her face was tearing me up. Her body language had relaxed; she was no longer in a defensive pose. Her body may have trusted me, but her mind didn't. Her face still showed the fear she felt. But there was something else too. Was it…concern? I had just scared her half to death, and she was still concerned for me. She never ceases to amaze me.

"You were dreaming," I said, trying to start again. It wasn't any easier. "Mumbling in your sleep, moaning. And then you said, you said…" I trailed off, the last words choking me. She looked at me, trying to figure out what I was saying. I knew comprehension had dawned when a fierce blush spread across her face. She was obviously remembering her dream.

"W-what exactly did I s-say?" she asked quietly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I said, "His name." That was enough to get her defensive.

"E-Edward. I. It. I don't. It was just a dream…" she said, eyes not meeting mine as her blush deepened.

"Is that all?" I said, so low I didn't know if she heard it. She did.

"Yes, Edward! That's all! I can't control my dreams, you know!" She was starting to get angry. Maybe it was just a dream. I felt a glimmer of hope. But then another thought crossed my mind. What if she was _protecting_ him? That would be just like her. She never wants to see anyone get hurt, especially on her account. Maybe something _had _happened, but she didn't want to tell me because she was afraid I would hurt him. And I would.

"Bella, I want to ask you something. And no matter the answer, I promise you I will not be angry at you. Or…hurt him." I gritted my teeth as I said those last words. Would I break my promise? "Has he, has…Jasper ever touched you, welcome or not?" I knew her answer before I had finished the question. Her eyes widened and her whole face turned red, with embarrassment or anger, I wasn't sure.

"NO!" she screamed at me." No! Edward, you think he would do that? You think _I _would do that?! How could you even think— It was Just. A. Dream! What do you expect? With you teasing me every night! I can only take so much! This isn't the first dream I've had like this. It was just…the first time it wasn't you, and I can't explain that. But I can't believe that you would think that, of me, of your brother!" She finished her monologue, fuming at me.

I wanted to believe her. Wanted what she said to be true with all my heart. But I still couldn't know for sure. With her mind blocked off to me, I didn't know if I could ever fully believe what she said. But Jasper's mind wasn't blocked off to me. I had to find him. I got up to leave. She looked at me, panic in her eyes.

"I-I have to find him," I choked out. She misunderstood my intentions and got up to block to the door. "No! Jasper had nothing to do with this! You can't! It's not his fault! Please, Edward!" She was defending him. Desperately. Could this mean…No, I had to find him.

"Bella, I'm just going to read his mind. I won't…hurt him." Yet. Rather then looking relieved, her face fell, defeated. This hurt me much more than her anger.

"You don't…believe me," was all she said, her voice flat and void of emotion. I took her chin in my hand, and to my relief she didn't pull away. "I want to, love; I want to believe you so badly. But I can't help but think that you might be protecting him."

She closed her eyes and sighed, moving away from the door. "Fine. Go. All you'll see is what I've been telling you all along. But if you hurt him, for something that he hasn't done, I don't think I can forgive you." This cut deep, knowing that if he had touched her, I would not be able to control my reaction. But I couldn't stop myself, I had to leave.

I headed out of my bedroom down to the living room. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. No one was. If they were, they would have heard us. They must all be out hunting. Now that I thought about it, I had heard them leave. Maybe Alice had had a vision, and they weren't coming back. I would wait till morning, I decided. And if they weren't back, I would go on my own hunt.

Bella came down the stairs, joining me on the couch. She didn't cuddle up to me like she normally would. She just stared straight ahead. I didn't have to wait that long, after all. Not fifteen minutes later, I heard them approaching. It was just Alice and Jasper. Good. It would be that much easier to rip him apart.

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews! Please continue to do so! I really appreciate them. **

**Next chapter, we find out…Is Bella telling the truth? Did nothing happen? I don't know! We'll have to find out! Dun dun DUNNN. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel the swirl of emotions radiating off of him before we even got to the house. I hadn't felt anything this strong for a while now. Anger, no, rage, mixed with fear and sadness. What was going on with Edward?

As soon as Alice and I walked into the living room, Edward was on me, throwing me up against the wall with almost enough force to shatter it. _Well, at least whatever his problem is, he's still being considerate of Esme_, I thought to myself in the less than a second this all had occurred. I hadn't bothered to defend myself. This was my brother. He wouldn't really hurt me. He couldn't, anyway.

"Edward, wha—" I was cut off by his ferocious snarl. "What did you do with her?" he boomed, pushing himself into me, his hands gripping my throat. I tried sending waves of calm to him before I answered, but it didn't seem to be working. "Who?" I asked, though I was sure I knew who he meant.

"Bella," he said, almost like he was spitting the name in my face. I could tell that he was trying to read my mind when he said that. I was confused. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. But there were only a few things that could get him so worked up. He thought that I had hurt her. Or, possibly worse, that she had welcomed it. But I let him see through my mind that there was nothing. I didn't understand where this had come from.

I looked at Alice who had moved to hold Bella in the less than three seconds that had passed. She was looking at me suspiciously. This was the last thing we needed. For her to think that…no. Things had been hard enough lately, without her jumping to conclusions about this.

Edward tightened his grip on me. "Why can't I see clearly into your mind? What are you hiding from me?" he said, trying to shake me. "What do you see?" I asked, looking down at him and attempting once again to send another wave of calmness. This time, it worked better. He released me. "I…all I see is that you're confused. I can't really…I don't know what you're thinking. I just have a general…awareness of your confusion. Which means…" he trailed off, abandoning me and running back to Bella, picking her up in his arms, twirling her and kissing her. She didn't seem to return his sentiments.

"Would someone like to please explain what's going on?" Alice asked, her eyes throwing daggers at both Edward and myself. I looked at him for an explanation as well.

"Bella…had a dream. And she said your name." He looked up at me, his eyes full of chagrin. I didn't need him to spell it out for me. It was obvious what kind of a dream Bella was having. Edward continued, "And I didn't know if…if it was…based on real events or not."

"Did you even bother to ask Bella before you came storming in here, ready to kill me?" I asked, unable to keep the coldness out of my voice. How could he think that I, his own brother, would do something like that to him? To Alice?

At this, he hung his head. "He didn't believe me," Bella said, her voice bitter and cold. She looked into my eyes and I felt…gratitude? Could she understand that I would have trusted her? Perhaps. I felt something else coming off of her, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Odd, not being able to identify an emotion.

"Alice, didn't you see this, couldn't you have maybe warned us about this?" Edward asked, innocently enough. "I'm not your personal crystal ball, Edward!" she snapped at him and stormed upstairs. I started after her, snarling at Edward on my way upstairs. I heard her take Bella upstairs. I heard her ask to be left alone. And I heard Edward leave, running as fast as he could. Good. Let him burn of some of his anger. I had other matters to attend to.

I went upstairs, to my room and found Alice in the big comfy armchair, reading a fashion magazine. "Alice, love, he didn't know." She looked up at me, her eyes golden from our night of hunting. She went back to ignoring me and continued perusing her magazine. Alice had…lost her Sight a week or two ago. Not completely. She now had vague visions of the future. Very vague. These were frustrating enough that she just stopped trying. She got crankier and crankier, snapping at me constantly. I loved her, but it was so hard to be around her lately. She wouldn't let me tell the others what was going on. She had confessed to me that now she felt useless. Edward's comment must have really set her off. I tried to say something again, but she cut me off. "I told you. My visions are all that I'm good for; this family doesn't really need me. They need my Sight. I'm useless now."

"Alice! But I need you! I love you! And it has nothing to do with your visions," I said, shocked and hurt. This was the second time tonight she had hurt me. Things were not looking good. "Do you really?" she snarled at me, not meeting my eyes. Again, tonight, I was confused. Why was she acting like this? I did love her…didn't I? _Yes_! I yelled at myself, cursing myself for even asking that question. It's just…she was suddenly so…different without her visions. She was mean, suspicious. What happened to my fun-loving pixie angel? I know having her visions taken away was a big blow to her. But still…vampires don't change. Or if they do, it's not a temporary one. Could I love this new, bitter, mean Alice? I would sure as hell try.

I sighed. "Of course, Alice. You're just…going through a hard time now. Things will get better, sweetheart. We'll figure this out. Maybe once you get your visions back—"

"What? What then?" she spat at me. "Then you'll leave your precious Bella? Once I get my visions back?"

I looked at her, thunderstruck. _What? _My _Bella? _"What are you talking about?" I tried to feel her emotions, but struggled once more to comprehend them. I knew they were negative emotions, but I could no longer distinguish any more clearly than that. Was it anger, fear, resentment? I couldn't tell.

Alice looked at me and spoke very softly. "One of the last, real, clear visions that I had was of you…and Bella. Together." She choked on the last word. Together. I tried to deny it, but what good would it do? It hadn't happened yet, so I couldn't defend it. And besides, when were Alice's visions ever wrong? I just looked at her, my jaw hanging slightly open.

"What do we do now?" I said, my heart starting to break.

"I need to leave. Not forever. Or at least, I don't think for forever. I just need to go away for a while."

"Can't we…can't we try? We could fix this, Alice. I do love you. I know I do. I don't feel anything for Bella. Your vision could change. Maybe you were seeing Bella's dream and you didn't know it. It doesn't have to be this way!" I was close to begging her.

"It's not just…you. I need to think about what this all means. Why I've lost my Sight. What I mean to this family if I'm not here to warn them. I just need…time. And space. Please, Jasper. You must understand. As I understand…" She left that sentence unfinished.

I nodded to her, too numb to speak at the moment. She headed toward the window, and glanced back before she leapt out of it and started running. "Come back," I said weakly, but she was already a mile away.

**A/N As usual, reviews would be welcomed. And lovely. What's going on with Alice? Where are her visions? Or for that matter, why can't Japser tell apart emotions, or Edward read minds clearly? What is going on? Hmmmm.... **

**And what's this about Bella and Jasper together? Could Alice have just been seeing the dream? I doubt it. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's BOV

It's been a month since Alice left. Things have really changed around the Cullen household. After Jasper explained everything to us, about Alice needing to leave because of the loss of her power, things were somber for a long time. Edward and Jasper have come to terms with each other, Edward no longer holding anything against his brother for something he didn't do, but I wouldn't quite call them friendly, at least not while I'm around.

Both Jasper and Edward had lost their powers, almost completely. No one could explain it. Edward was only able to read minds very occasionally and actually be able to interpret what it meant. He eventually gave up. I could tell he was frustrated, but what could I do? Jasper had lost his powers too. He told us all he could feel now were if the emotions were negative or positive, which was something that anyone could do. He was able to project his feelings on to others, but this was very sporadic and didn't work more than half of the time.

But where did that leave the rest of us? Carlisle had taken Esme away to a romantic spot. The loss of Alice, temporary or not, had not gone over well with her. She needed some distraction. Rosalie and Emmett were too absorbed with each other to be too overly upset by the situation. Sure, they cared. But it just didn't affect them at quite the same level as it did the rest of us to have Alice gone.

As for me, I was lost. I had lost my best friend. And things with Edward, well…let's just say they weren't quite as perfect as they used to be. I still loved him, and he me. But his whole lack of trust…that had changed the way I saw him. Quite honestly, if he wasn't willing to trust me, I would not return the favor anymore. I was happy to be with him, and most of the time, it was as if nothing had changed. But if he told me something, I would always question him further on it, not taking things at face value. If he wanted to take me somewhere, I demanded that he let me know where, or I would refuse to go; whereas before, I would have just gone along with it.

But after my dream, I began to think about Jasper more and more. Not in the way my dream had presented me with…no. But I wondered why I was never that close to him to begin with. We had a lot more in common than I thought, Jasper and I. I began to talk with Jasper more and more. At first, I did it to be defiant and to piss Edward off. And Lord knows it worked. The more time I spent with Jasper meant the less time I spent with him. That wasn't the only thing that pissed him off about it though. What really irked him, was that he couldn't say anything about it. He knew that if he accused me of spending too much time with him, I would blow up at him and accuse him of not trusting me. So he had to grin and bare it. Well, maybe not grin. He would never be in the same room with us when we were talking, though we were never actually alone, a fact that I didn't mind.

Eventually, I began to hang out with Jasper less because I wanted to anger Edward and more because I actually really liked talking with Jasper. In a way, he was my replacement for Alice. I missed her terribly…he did too, but gaining such a strong bond to Jasper kind of made it worth it to me. He explained to me many times that things with Alice would never be the same, unless, somehow she could get her visions back. She was just…a different person now. She liked being in control, and the visions had given her that. She was happy, knowing everything. But now that that was gone, she felt useless. So she left. I wished so many times to be there when she had left, but I know it wouldn't have done any good. On the outside, Jasper appeared to get over Alice leaving him quickly. Much faster than I had when Edward had…no. I still can't really think about that time. Jasper told me that I was to him sort of what Jacob had been to me. I thought about that a lot. It meant a lot to me for him to say that.

****

We were never alone. Except for tonight. Now that Alice was gone, Jasper would only hunt alone. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, always went out together. Now that Esme and Carlisle were gone, it was either the three of them to stay with me, "babysit" me as I called it, or it was Jasper. Tonight it was Jasper's turn. Edward was far enough past his jealousy to let Jasper stay with me, and I had no problem with it. I trusted him completely.

Which is why I was so confused by his behavior tonight. He had been cold and distant to me ever since Edward and the others left. We were watching a movie on their large TV in the living room. He was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from me as possible. Lord knows I didn't expect us to cuddle, but what was going on? He wouldn't really talk much when I talked to him. He only replied when I asked him questions, and then it would be an answer that was as short as he could get away with.

I pretended to watch the movie, wondering what I had done wrong. I felt rejected and a wave of sadness watched over me. I guess Jasper could sense the negativity of my emotions. He was suddenly right beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I've treated you like this tonight, Bella. I just…I thought it was for the best," he said, his golden eyes filled with what looked like sorrow.

"What are you talking about? What's for the best? People making decisions for me again! I thought you, of all people, would get that I don't like that. Please, Jasper. Tell me what's going on. Did Edward put you up to this?" I was confused. His words and his actions didn't seem to be matching up at the moment.

"No, darlin', it wasn't Edward." _'Darlin'?_ I thought to myself. He's never called me that before. That's what he used to call…Oh no. He continued, "It's just that…we've been spending a lot of time together. And…and I've gotten to know you so much better than I did before. And I can see why Edward loves you because…" he looked at me, anxious. "Well, because I love you, too."

Before I could react (what would I say to that, anyway?), he put a finger gently to my lips to quiet me. "And I know, I know that you love Edward. And I don't want to change that, or mess anything up for you. I just…I had to tell you. I tried pushing you away tonight, but I'm much too selfish to do something like that. I need you in my life, Bella. I don't know how different things would be if Al—if she was still here. But I need you to answer me one question, darlin'. Do you love me?"

The hope in his eyes was apparent. But I could see the misery, preparing to crash down around him, if my answer was not to his liking. I didn't want to hurt him. "Jasper, you're my best friend, of course I love you!"

"Bella, that's not what I meant, and you know it!" His eyes pleaded with me to answer him.

I paused for a moment, thinking about it. Then I spoke without really thinking. "No, Jasper. Not yet." _Yet_? What was I thinking? This was him same reaction.

"Yet? What does that me—" But he was cut off when Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door, followed by a very upset looking Edward.

A/N Uh-oh. They did it now. Review review review! They really make my day, and encourage me to continue writing this. So if you like it, review it. Tell me what you think, or where you think the story is going. It may or may not influence the story! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is gonna be a short chapter, just warning ya. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, even though I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last few chapters. ^_^**

Edward's POV

I walked into the house, following after my brother and sister. I was upset. They had done it again. I leave them alone for one second and…

Rosalie, Emmett and I work as a team when we hunt. It's just more…efficient. We run. We find a small herd. We attack. We're synchronized and deadly. Sure, we could do this on our own, but this just cuts down on the time we have to spend hunting. Tonight, I strayed from my siblings for a minute because I thought I smelled a herd in the opposite direction of where we were going. I was wrong. I went to follow them, but it was…too late. They had made this into their own little game. I was third wheel. I felt like I did back before I had Bella. I wanted someone to hunt with, a real partner. But I couldn't do that to Bella, couldn't turn her into the monster that I was. Whatever I told her, I never planned to. She was mine, and I loved her, loved everything that was human about her. But this didn't help my mood any.

I kept my distance from the others, preferring to find my own prey rather than disrupt their…game. I found a mountain lion and took him down, perhaps a little more violently than was necessary. I returned back home, and was so absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't even know that Rosalie and Emmett had walked in not seconds before me. I was scowling, still in an awful mood. I looked to my Bella, confused by the look on her face. It was…fearful. Odd. What did she have to be afraid of? And then I noticed that Jasper was close to her. Very close. I fought the wave of anger that I was sure Jasper could feel, even if he couldn't tell what it was. No. I will not. I will not react like I did last time. This is nothing. Nothing, I tried convincing myself. Accusing Bella will not make things any better for you and her. And they're just sitting next to each other. It's not like they were—No. I stopped myself again.

This had happened in less than a second, vampire minds working as swiftly as they do. I composed myself and changed my scowl to what I hoped look like a joking grin. "Stubbed my toe," I said, laughing. Bella laughed with me, nervously. She got up, but not before giving Jasper a meaningful look that I did not miss. I told myself that I would not press the matter. Jasper was still a sore subject for us both. I let her spend time with him not because I thought she should, but because I was too afraid of the argument that would follow if I tried to stop her.

I took her up to my room. We didn't talk. But we didn't need to. I kissed her. A soft, sweet kiss on the lips. She returned my kiss and to my surprise, she too was gentle. Usually she was the one with the urgency, but tonight she followed my lead. That made it so much easier for me, when she didn't try to push me. I set her gently down on to the bed. We continued for sometime, Bella returning the kisses but without any enthusiasm. I stopped after a while and just stroked her hair, watching as she fell asleep in my arms. I was happy that she was finally beginning to respect my wishes, to not try to push me further than I was comfortable with. But still, I couldn't help but wonder. She seemed distracted…and with the look on her face when I walked in. Guilty, no. That wasn't it. But she wasn't exactly overjoyed to see me, either.

I stopped my thoughts. That was not a good path for me to go down. Instead, I watched Bella sleep, listening to her mumble about goldfish and hammers. I smiled, twirling her hair around my fingers. Sometimes, when I was with her in the night, I wish that the comfort of sleep would find me, too. But this was my special time with her, our most intimate moments, though she was unaware of it. It was during this time that I knew that she was mine. She wanted me; she fell asleep in _my _arms, in _my_ bed.

And then it happened again. The thing that had started it all. She moaned his name. I almost lost my control as the red haze of rage clouded my vision. This had happened a few times since the first time. I didn't tell her. Maybe she remembered the dreams, maybe she didn't. I certainly wasn't going to jog her memory. But after tonight. After seeing them so close together, after seeing that meaningful look as she left with me. I reminded myself of that fact. She left. With _me_. She's not there with him. She can't control her dreams. This means nothing. Nothing. I just had to learn to trust her. And Jasper. Because nothing was happening…Right?

**A/N Fooled you! Dear Edward didn't hear them after all. Good thing, too, judging by his reaction to what he did see. More is on the way! A longer chapter is coming up next, so it may take a little longer to post. What will happen when Bella and Jasper are left alone again? Once again reviews feed my soul!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Jasper's POV**

Two weeks had past since I had confessed my love for Bella and she had…well what had she done? I'd been over this so many times in the past few weeks, but I couldn't stop thinking about that one word. "Yet." That meant that she would, no, she could love me in the way I loved her, didn't it? Was I overanalyzing it? Clearly, she hadn't meant to say it anyway. But I had lost the chance to have her explain it to me when Edward walked in.

I hadn't brought it up again. It was too risky; anyone could overhear it. I had crossed a line and I couldn't cross back. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. But it was killing me. After losing Alice, I thought I would never be able to love again. Hoping for that love to be returned seemed almost too much to ask. Still, I hoped.

But for what? What could I hope for? How could I think of doing something like this to my brother? It would crush him, like I was being crushed now, every time I saw her with him. Edward wasn't the bad guy in this situation, not really. He loved her, this I was sure of. It was just sometimes I got the feeling that he didn't love her in quite the way that she thought he did...And on more than one occasion, she had confessed to me her frustration with his over-protectiveness; his unwillingness to let her make her own decisions. But these were dangerous thoughts.

Bella and I talked all the time, like we had before. At first, she wouldn't look into my eyes. But as we fell into our comfortable pattern of talking to each other and just spending time in each other's company, things went back to normal. There could be no reason for any of the others to be suspicious. I thanked my lucky stars that Edward's power wasn't working. It was almost unbelievably convenient. If Edward could still read my mind…I stopped that thought too.

Instead, I spent my time thinking about Bella. How is it that this one human girl could change my life so much? Every night I ached, knowing that she was sleeping in Edward's arms. I wanted her in my arms, no longer just dreaming that she was moaning my name. No. I had to stop this. Stop this before it started. Continued, rather.

Because tonight was my turn to "babysit" Bella again. I had been anticipating this all week. I was anxious. I was excited. I was fearful. I was hopeful. I had so many emotions running through me; I wished I could use my own power to calm me down as Edward kissed Bella good-bye.

Rosalie and Emmett followed behind him. "Hey, bro, we're gonna be taking an extra long time tonight, make it up to Mr. Pouty-pants over here," Emmett smirked. "You cool with that?" "Well, I dunno," I said, looking at Bella and feigning disgust. "Yeah, I guess. I'll take one for the team." I winked at her and nodded to Emmett. "We'll be fine. We'll just pop a movie in." I moved to Bella and pulled her hand to follow me into the living room, carefully watching her reaction. "Bye, guys!" she said, and eagerly followed me.

"So what is it that you want to watch, darlin'?" I asked, letting the pet name slip for the first time in two weeks. To my surprise, she picked a sappy, romantic comedy, _Music & Lyrics_. Could this possibly reflect her mood? All I could tell were that her emotions were positive. A good sign. But she could simply be happy to be spending time with her best friend.

We mentioned nothing about our previous...moment. We started the movie sitting close to each other, close enough that I could feel her heat. The burn in my throat was nothing compared to the urge to ravish her right then and there. But I didn't; I wouldn't. No less than half an hour into the movie, Bella had snuggled up to me, her head resting on my chest. My arm wrapped around her automatically, stroking her luscious brown hair.

Another ten minutes and she was asleep. In my arms. I reveled in my…victory? Surprised to realize that I was fighting a war. I smiled to myself. This is what I did best. Strategize. And then I frowned. Bella was not some…prize to be won. This was clearly something that Edward didn't realize, treating her like he did. I would have to remind myself of this, if there was any chance that she would ever…

The movie ended and Bella's eyes fluttered open. The lack of noise had awakened her. She straightened herself up and smiled at me, but then the smile faded from her face. "Jasper…" I tensed, waiting for her to tell me to back away. But she wouldn't because she wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. So I did it for her. I moved away from her, sadness overwhelming me, but I put on a happy face for. "Sorry 'bout that, darlin'," I said, giving her a little smile. "You just looked so comfortable, I didn't want to disturb you."

"No, you don't understand," she said, moving back to my side. She didn't say anything for a while, and it made me nervous. She wanted to be next to me, but still…dare I hope? "I've been thinking about what you said and I think…I think I lo—" But she didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she bit her lip, a red blush spreading across her cheeks.

And then I kissed her. It was really the only option I had. Well, the only option I had that would end with her alive. I couldn't pretend like her blood didn't call to me. It did. And I was normally very good at controlling myself. But the way she bit her lip and the blood rushing to her face as she blushed was too much for me. She looked so beautiful, she smelled so good. Both of my options would end badly, I was sure. But I picked the safest one I could.

And to my surprise, she didn't push away. I should have known she wouldn't. All I felt was positive feelings radiating back at me. She returned my kiss, grabbing a fistful of my hair. Regretfully, I pulled away from her, giving her a chance to breathe. I could feel her heart racing; and it was all for me. She leaned her head slowly, tentatively towards me. I knew the others would be back soon. It was one of the hardest things I had to do to pull away from her. I expected the negative feelings that were emanating from her; rejection, fear, shame. I guessed. How could I know?

"They're coming back soon, Bella. It's not that I don't want to…because believe me, I do. But—" I broke off, feeling that she was no longer upset. Words were no longer necessary. We started another movie, something less romantic. We sat apart, though not at opposite ends of the couch. Just far enough. Not ten minutes into the movie, my two brothers and sister returned, chattering happily. It had been a successful time then. Good.

Bella got up to go with Edward, promising to finish the movie with me tomorrow. "Good night, darlin'," I said, smiling at her. Edward looked at me, picked Bella up, and carried her up to their room. I sighed. What a night.

**A/N Next chapter, get inside Bella's head as she grapples with what just happened. **

**Thanks to those who continue to review, thank you so much. I appreciate every single comment. Keep them coming! **

**And for new reviewers, love you too! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Thanks to lil'miss whitlock for her help with Bella's feelings. =) And thanks to the rest of you for continuing to read this! Slight warning, I kind of tear apart Edward's character. So if you like Edward (okay, we all do!) but if you really, really like Edward, I just thought I'd warn you.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own them. Though I made it my New Year's Resolution to have at least one Cullen/Hale boy in my possession by the end of this year. Heh. Heh.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, not tonight. I just want to…sleep," I said, as he kissed me. I had so much to think about tonight, sleep was not going to be a possibility. I really would have preferred to be left alone, but how could I explain that to him? What would I say? 'Sorry, I kissed your brother tonight after realizing that I love him, and now I have to work through my feelings for you." Yeah, that'd go over great.

"Sure, love. Sweet dreams," Edward said, kissing me chastely on the lips. Instead of laying my head on his chest like I normally did, I rolled over, away from him. He wrapped an arm around me and then the guilt hit me.

What was I doing? Or rather, what had I done? I had just told Jasper that I loved him. Well, okay, I hadn't got the whole thing out. But it was enough, wasn't it?

And he had kissed me. And I had kissed him back. Had tried to kiss him again. And it had been…wonderful, frightening, exciting, terrifying and sexy, all wrapped into one. The way he kissed me was nothing like the way Edward kissed me. It wasn't cautious and careful. It was so passionate it almost hurt. It was scary, how much I felt from that one kiss. I imagined what it would feel like to have his tongue in my mouth, to continue further, uninterrupted. I felt a blush spread across my face, as a small wave of arousal coursed through me.

I didn't want to know what Edward must be thinking of me right now…But he said nothing.

I tried to change the path of my thoughts. Love. I wanted to think about love. Not lust, but love. Who did I love? Could I love both of them at the same time in the same way? No. I knew this. I'd known it for a while now. Since…since the night Jasper told me loved me. I'd been thinking about it every night since then as I fell asleep in Edward's arms. Jasper loves me. And I, I loved him. I had said as much tonight, and I meant it.

Falling in love with Jasper was different than falling in love with Edward had been. We were friends first. We had a strong relationship before that night, two weeks ago. It was natural, I thought. We spent so much time together. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we just sat around in companionable silence, just enjoying each other's company. It hadn't been like that with Edward. It was more of a love-at-first-sight type thing.

And that got me thinking to how I felt about Edward, how I really felt. Before I had met him, I didn't believe in love-at-first-sight because that was just…stupid. What do you know about a person when you first see them? Nothing. Sure, first impressions were important. For job interviews. But for love? When I fell in love with him, I knew almost nothing about him. I knew that he was a vampire, and a "vegetarian" one at that. That should have sent me away screaming. But it didn't. Why? I really…I didn't know anything about him. He was supernaturally attractive. That may have had something to do with it. But that wasn't love then. That was…infatuation. And it looked like the infatuation had begun to wear off…

But that wasn't all there was to it, either. Edward had left. He had left me. It still hurt to think about that time in my life. If it wasn't for Jacob, I truly might not be here anymore. I still don't understand how he was able to do that to me. He said it was in my best interest. Really? I don't think so. Jasper had tried to kill me, that was true. But Edward had hurt me so much more than Jasper ever could have by leaving me. I was overjoyed that he was back, but I would never admit to him that I hadn't, couldn't forgive him for that.

And he still kept making decisions for me. Still tried doing things that were "best for me," regardless of my opinion of the matter. I had moved in with him and his family after he had returned. It was "for the best." Victoria was still prowling around, and he could better protect me if I was with him. This was an arrangement that I had happened to like and to agree with, not as if he had asked my opinion on it.

He was so…controlling, if I really had to give what he was a name. I wasn't allowed to see or talk to Jacob anymore. Also, of course, in my best interest. Not like it mattered. Ever since Edward came back, I was dead to Jacob. He wouldn't answer my calls, he ignored any notes or emails I sent him. But still, Edward had no right to do that. It used to be a constant argument, back when I thought there was a hope that Jacob might come around again. Now I just accepted it, like I accepted the other choices Edward made for me. I wasn't allowed to drive my car anymore; I had to always be escorted by him now. Fine. After a while, I just stopped fighting.

I almost sat up in bed when the realization of all this hit me. This wasn't who I was. I was Bella, stubborn, headstrong, Bella. Why was I taking all of this from him? This "love" was turning me into someone that I wasn't. If Edward really loved me for me, why would he try to change me? It was almost like he was trying to mould me into his ideal of me. His perfect Bella. Was my future one of staying home, practicing my needlepoint all day because it was "for the best?" Was the world outside of his house too dangerous for his precious, fragile, Bella? Well maybe I wouldn't be so fragile if he hadn't broken me once before!

I started to get angry. I had to calm myself down. So I thought of Jasper. I thought of how Jasper treated me so differently from the way Edward did. He didn't walk around on eggshells around me. He made fun of me to no end because he knew I could handle it. He talked to me. We had some of the most amazing conversations. Some of them were philosophical, discussing the meaning of life. Others were about how much we both loved _The Breakfast Club_, though neither of us could explain why. Jasper let me do what I wanted. Better, he let me do things for myself. Sure, he wasn't really involved with the big decisions. But he didn't get my breakfast for me every morning. And I liked that. It was refreshing, having to go to the fridge myself and grab the gallon of milk. He even let me pour it! I laughed silently at my own sarcasm.

I wasn't just some thing to Jasper, some object to be taken care of. I loved him for that more than I cared to admit, even to myself. And he wasn't so…possessive. I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to see me leave him in Edward's arms every night. Just the thought of him with another girl…even Alice…was enough to start my heart to break all over again.

But isn't that how it would end anyway? There would be at least one heart broken. I had half a mind to tell Edward right then and there how I felt. But that would end only in disaster. I knew that he loved me. Even if he didn't love me for me, he loved…having me. It would destroy him if…if I left him. All I needed for a reminder of his dramatic tendencies was to think about the Volturi. I shuttered. The less I thought about them, the better. And then I thought back to his reaction to my dream, the first time. If that was any indication…and that hadn't even been real. This was real. So real.

I would have to stay with Edward. Pretend to love him. But I couldn't pretend that I didn't love Jasper anymore. I knew my feelings for the both of them now. But by the time I had drifted off to sleep, I had no solution to my problem. It seemed it was unsolvable.

**A/N Well, what do you think? Edward-lovers, please, no throwing tomatoes ^_^ What will Bella do next chapter? I smell something citrus-y. Perhaps…lemon? =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Explicit. I'll have a short summary at the beginning of the next chapter for anyone that doesn't want to read the lemon. Though if you've got this far, I can't see why you wouldn't…=)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Thanks.**

**Jasper's POV**

Was that the vision Alice had seen? Bella and me, kissing on the couch. I went over that scene in my head over and over again. Not just the kiss. But her words. And her emotions. It had been so overwhelmingly wonderful. And then I started thinking about Alice's vision again. I kept arguing with myself. It couldn't have been the kiss she had seen. It had been such a last minute, no, last second decision. It was kiss her or kill her.

So did that mean that we would share another kiss? I didn't know. I could only hope. We had another chance. Tonight. No. Don't think of it like that. But I couldn't help it. Ever since Edward told me he was going to visit the Denali clan, my mind had been out of control with the possibilities. Edward, gone. For a whole weekend.

Carlisle and Esme weren't back from their little getaway at Isle Esme yet. But there was still the pesky problem with Rosalie and Emmett. Which happened to take care of itself. The stars were aligning in my favor, it would seem. For some unfathomable reason, Rosalie had been feeling neglected my Emmett. So he decided to surprise her tonight. He would take her to "dinner," a movie, and shopping the next day in Vancouver. Since Alice left, Rosalie didn't have a shopping buddy so she hadn't gone in a long time. I laughed at Emmett when he told me he was taking Rose shopping. I didn't know if he was going to make it.

So that left me to watch over Bella. That left me alone with Bella. Until sometime late tomorrow afternoon, at the earliest. My mind raced with the possibilities once more. I, unlike Edward, was not afraid of hurting her. I had control issues when it came to blood, it was true. But I knew that I could control myself when it came to her. If she wanted me, I wouldn't say no. I knew that was true. I would let her make her own decisions. But who was I kidding? It was not going to go that far. We would just…watch a movie and talk. And really, I should be satisfied with that. But I wasn't. Not by a long shot.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Edward asked me, leaning against the front door. He was just about to leave. The others had already gone to hunt before their movie date. Edward was surprisingly relaxed about this. I guess he had completely gotten past the 'dream incident' of a couple months ago.

"Of course I am," I replied. "I've got nothing better to do," I joked, winking at Bella who was standing next to him in the doorway.

"Alright then, see you in a couple days, love." He smiled and kissed Bella softly on the lips. With that, he was gone, speeding off in his Volvo. Now what? Bella answered that question for me. She took my hand and pulled me towards the couch. I sat right next to her this time, leaving no space between us this time.

"I have something I'd like to say to you," she said. I could tell she had practiced this and it was taking a lot of courage for her to say it. I stayed silent, not wanting to break her concentration. I nodded for encouragement. "I didn't get to finish what I said last time. And I think you should know that I…" and here she paused. Oh, this was frustrating. But I said nothing. She continued, "I love you, Jasper. Not only that though. I'm _in_ love with you. Hopelessly. Completely." She finished, bravely refusing to take her eyes away from mine.

I sat there, frozen. Joy radiated from me; surely she could feel it. Before I could react in any other way, she said, "Oh, and I also didn't get to finish this." And she kissed me. Bella Swan kissed me. It wasn't quite as intense as our first kiss. But I could feel the love behind it. This had to be the kiss Alice saw. But I didn't want to think about that now. So I kissed her back, fiercely. We continued in our passionate embrace for sometime before I pulled back, allowing her to breathe, though I too, was panting.

"Bella, darlin', you have just made me the happiest man. I love you so much, you know that," I said, pulling her into another kiss. Her hand ran through my hair as I deepened the kiss. I licked her bottom lip, and she answered my unspoken question by opening her mouth to mine. We explored each other's mouths, our tongues battling. I slid one of my hands slowly up her left side, grazing her breast in the process. She moaned into mouth. It was one of the sweetest sounds I'd ever heard.

She shifted herself, and before I knew it, she was straddling me. Still kissing me, she reached for the buttons on my shirt and started unbuttoning them. I groaned in anticipation, but then put my hands on hers to stop her, breaking our kiss. She looked at me, and I could tell the rejection was beginning to wash over her, like she told me it had so many times with Edward. She thought I didn't want her. Clearly the bulge in my pants said otherwise.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, to her obvious surprise. "What? Of course I am. I thought that you didn't—I mean, why did you…stop me?" she asked, losing some of her confidence.

I lifted her off the couch, carrying her bridal style. I kissed her again before I answered her. "Sugar, I have a strict "No taking off clothes except in the bedroom" policy," I said, smirking a little. She growled at me playfully as I took her to my bedroom, returning us to our previous position, with her on my lap. "Now, where were we?" I said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She rolled her eyes and bit my lip, making me gasp in surprise at her boldness. She slid her tongue back into my mouth, and we continued where we had left off.

It was not long before her hands were back to unbuttoning my shirt. I didn't stop her this time. When she got to the last button, I shrugged out of it, then gladly helped her out of her shirt, leaving her in a cream-colored lace bra. I licked my lips. I ran both hands up her sides again, causing her to moan into my mouth again and grind her hips against mine. It was my turn to moan. I could feel the heat of her arousal acutely, and it only heightened mine.

I lifted her off of me and placed her gently on the bed, gazing at the angel beneath me before I climbed on top of her. Her hands touched my marble chest and she ran her fingers in circles all over my chest. I moaned again and kissed her on her forehead, her nose, her jaw, her…throat. I stopped there, my lips refusing to leave that delicious spot. The smell of her blood was overwhelming. I could almost taste it. Almost. Her heart beat furiously, making the blood course through her veins faster. Just one bite. I could stop. I could stop for Bella. And then I could suck the venom out like Edward had. No big deal. Right? Bella hadn't even noticed my pause, this all flashed through my head so quickly. She wouldn't even know. I inhaled, her scent was intoxicating. I licked her neck and she whimpered quietly.

And then I moved on. The temptation passed. I was myself again, the bloodlust still there, but under my control. I briefly considered stopping, pulling away from her. But that would crush her. She would feel rejected, once again. I couldn't do that to her. Besides, I had this under control.

I kissed her collarbone, my hands rubbing her breasts, eliciting another soft moan. I kissed all around her breasts, my hands sliding under her back to unclasp her bra. I slid the straps off of her shoulders slowly, finally taking it off and discarding it on the bed. I looked into her eyes as I brought my hands up to fondle her naked breasts. I couldn't help grinding my hips into her as I did so, my erection so hard it was almost painful. We moaned together. I rubbed my fingers in circles, closing in on both her nipples and pinching them lightly, causing her to gasp my name. I almost came at that sound alone. I repeated this a few times before changing my strategy. I did the same thing, but this time with my tongue. First her left breast, then her right. I licked in circles, closer and closer, till I reached her hardened peaks. I grazed my teeth before biting down gently. I did this twice before she said, "Jasper! Please, I need more. God, please!"

"More than happy to oblige, ma'am," I said, smirking at her. I removed her jeans and panties before she could even blink. The scent of her arousal coming from her throbbing sex was almost more than I could take again. I wanted to ravage her, in more than one way. I took half a second to compose myself, reminding myself to take this slow. And take it slow I did. I started kissing her on her leg, down, down, down, all the way to her dainty foot, before switching legs and kissing back up. Then I spread her legs a little, gazing at my personal heaven. If I were human, I was sure I would be drooling. I kissed her inner thighs, tasting her juices. My hand just barely grazed against her sex. She bucked against it. "Jasper, please. Stop. Teasing. Me." She was panting now.

I indulged her request. I flicked my tongue into her folds, tasting her like I had never tasted her before. I could stay in this position forever, lapping up her nectar. She moaned and grabbed a fistful of my hair, her other hand grasping the sheets. "Oh God!" she exclaimed as my tongue found her clit and I sucked on it. "You can call me Jasper," I replied, before sliding my tongue into her, into her core. She wasn't expecting this. She gasped and bucked her hips, her muscles contracting against my tongue. "I'm so close, Jasper. Please. God, please," she moaned. I slid a finger into her entrance, taking her by surprise again. She rocked against it. "More," was all she said. I slid another finger into her, wishing it was my cock. It was now so hard that it _was_ painful. I needed to remove my pants, and soon. Patience. I wanted her to come for me first. I wanted to see that blissful look on her face as she climaxed.

I increased the pace and force of my two fingers, teasing her clit with my thumb. She was so close right now. Just a little bit more to send her over the edge. I reached up to kiss her, letting her taste her sweetness before I moved my face back down to her wet sex. My tongue lapped and sucked at her clit, and just seconds later she screamed my name. "Ohhh, Jasper. God, I'm going to—yes, yes! Oh God, Jasper!" I looked at her face, glowing with the ecstasy her body felt, before I found my self slammed against the wall. It splintered and I knew there would be a crack that would need to be repaired. But I had more important things to worry about now. Like Edward's teeth, which were currently at my throat, ripping through my marble flesh.

**A/N Cliff hanger! I'm sorry to do this to those of you that hate cliffys. But deep down, you must love them.**

**Will Jasper survive Edward's fury? And what's he doing there anyway? **

**Again, thank you for all your reviews. They inspire my writing. So if you like it, and you want more, be sure to review! :) **

**Also, there may be an alternate to this chapter. At the part where Jasper was struggling not to bite her, I continued with it, without thinking about the rest of the plot in this story. And in that continuation, he bit her. And I might consider posting what happened with that. Sound interesting? Let me know? Please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So, here's a summary for any of you that skipped over the last chapter. Edward goes to visit the Denali clan while Rose and Emmett go out on an extended date. While alone, Bella tells Jasper she loves him, for real this time. Bella kisses Jasper. They sort of do it. Edward appears out of nowhere, and since Jasper's so caught up in what he's doing, he ends up being shoved into the wall and last we saw them, Edward was ripping into his throat to tear him apart.**

**Warning: Violence. It's gonna be a dark fic for a while. Cloudy day before the sunshine. It may be overcast for a looong time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad day. **

**Edward's POV**

I had had no intention of going to Denali that night. I had suspected that they were sneaking around. Since the dream, that feeling had never really left me. But that night when I came back from hunting and Bella had such a look of horror…or was it guilt? On her face, I grew even more suspicious. I couldn't say anything, of course. Couldn't accuse. True or not, I would be lied to, accused of not trusting them once again. I needed evidence. Bella's disinterest in me should have been enough. But she would always claim she was tired. I was getting tired of that old excuse.

So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I would catch them in the act. Whatever that was. I couldn't bear to think of him, his hands all over _my Bella_. Each time I thought of that I would get so angry, the red haze would return to cloud my visions. But Bella wouldn't do that to me. She was mine. She knew that. So it had to be Jasper. He was taking advantage of her. I would kill him. Of course Bella wouldn't tell me. She was too kind hearted; she loved him, even though I was sure he must be taking advantage of her; using her.

So I concocted my plan. I got Emmett to take Rosalie out on a long date. I would "leave" for Denali soon after. They would think that they were alone. After about an hour, I would swoop in and save Bella. I didn't know what I planned to do with Jasper. When I was in one of my better moods and planning this, calmer, you could say, I saw myself asking him to leave. And he would comply. In my worse moods, I fought to the death. Now that I couldn't read his mind, we were more than equally matched. He had the strong upper hand. It would be suicide to fight him. But I didn't think he would kill me. He couldn't. I could, and would, kill him though, if I had the chance. For taking my Bella.

I came back to the house, heading straight for Jasper's room. I had heard noises. But what I heard as I walked there almost froze me right to the spot. "Ohhh, Jasper. God, I'm going to—yes, yes! Oh God, Jasper!" It was the same exact thing she had said in her dream. And then I saw them. Clearly he wasn't taking advantage of her; clearly, this was mutual. That hurt all the more, and the wave of red fury overcame me. Jasper, apparently too busy with the task at hand didn't see me coming. I had him against the wall, ripping a piece of his marble flesh from his neck before he even knew what was going on. I could smell her on him. His face was still wet with her juices. This sent me into even more of a frenzy. I tore a large chunk of his left shoulder off before he had time to react.

And then I was the one flying up against a wall. Part of it crumbled on top of me. I heard Bella screaming. In the back of my mind, I knew I should stop. Knew that this would be my death. But it didn't matter. I welcomed death after seeing what I had seen. But Jasper didn't attack me. He crouched, defensively, but he didn't attack. Well if he wouldn't, I would. I ran towards him again, this time biting his ear. Jasper hissed in fury and fought back. He bit my cheek before I had pulled away from my last attack. And then Bella screamed hysterically, "Stop it! I love him! Stop!" I didn't know which one of us she was talking to. But Jasper pushed me across the room into the wall again and stopped attacking. Bella started sobbing in what I thought was relief, before she looked at my face. She saw that I wasn't done.

I thought she was running towards me to stop me. But she was running to him to _protect_ him. I misjudged where she would be. I thought she would run to the opposite end of the room. I didn't know she would be right in my path, right in the way. Even with my vampire speed, I was too late to stop. My hard body collided with hers, slamming her into Jasper's equally hard body, with a force that was meant to slam him into the wall. I had been able to slow down a little at the last split second, but it wasn't enough to stop my collision entirely. Her scream burned my ears. _Oh, God!_ "Bella!" We both yelled, panicked.

She began to crumple to the floor, unconscious. We both bent to catch her. We both held on to her, trying to wake her, to no avail. Enemies united. I looked at my Bella's face. I had broken her. She was broken. She wasn't working. We had to do something. Fix her. Carlisle. No. He was gone. The hospital though. Surely they could fix her. What would we tell them? Didn't matter.

"We have to take—" I started but Jasper interrupted. "Let's go. Now." We both moved to pick her up and carry her. Jasper growled, but rather than fighting me again, let me pick her up and carry her to the car. He drove my Volvo, pushing the speed as high as the car could go, which wasn't near anywhere close to fast enough. I held her in my arms. She was still unconscious, breathing shallowly. But she was alive. Which meant there was a chance that they could fix her. Fix my broken Bella.

We arrived at the hospital. I had no idea how long it had taken to get there. We took her in through the emergency room. The staff were familiar with us. Of course. They knew Carlisle. "Please, please," I begged, my voice hoarse. "Help her. You have to help her!"

They brought out a stretcher and immediately put her onto it, rolling her out of the crowded emergency room. "What happened?" one of the nurses asked. Jasper answered before I could. "She fell. We were on the roof of the school building, and she tripped. You know how clumsy she is. Please, help her." The staff did know how clumsy she was. This was certainly not the first time she had been here. _Smooth, Jasper_, I thought to myself. "Well you're going to have to wait out here while we do what we can for her. Doctor's sons or not, we can't do our job with you hovering around us. Are you two okay? You look like you have a few scratches yourselves" Jasper answered for me again. "We're fine, ma'am. Just a few scrapes. Thank you." I planned on following her anyway, but Jasper grabbed me firmly by the arm. He was right. Better to stay. There was nothing I could do anyway. I was probably the last person she wanted to see. I reflected on that as we went to the lobby to wait.

***************

14 hours and 3 surgeries later, we were allowed to see Bella. She was going to make it. I didn't know if I would. Jasper and I hadn't said anything to each other the entire time we waited. I wallowed in my own misery and self-loathing. I didn't know or care what he did. If I looked at him, I would try to kill him again, right here in the hospital. we had healed by then. The nurse gave me strange look but didn't question it.

I didn't listen to the doctor when he told me what was wrong with her, only her chances of survival. They were pretty good, they'd seen worse he said. They had to do some surgery to stop some internal bleeding. I didn't pay attention to the details. Jasper, who was so much calmer about the whole situation, used Carlisle's influence around the hospital to not get them to call Charlie. At least someone was thinking clearly.

We walked into her room. She was sleeping. Good. I couldn't bear to see her look at me and cringe. Which is what she would inevitably do. She looked so bruised and battered. So vulnerable. They had fixed her. Glued her back together. But you could still see the places where she had shattered. We stayed with her until the nurse kicked us out and headed back to the waiting room.

"I knew you'd be here," Alice said, smirking at the both of us.

**A/N Keep those reviews coming! They really do feed my soul.**

**Special thanks to lil'miss whitlock, once again. **

**About the surgery part…I am no doctor or nurse, not even a med student. So if what was depicted in this chapter is grossly inaccurate/impossible, I'm sorry. Along the same lines, I also don't really understand how vampires fight or heal. So I just kinda made up my own way. So there. :-P **

**And Edward's a little (maybe a lot) out of character this chapter. But I'm going to blame it on the rage. And him being a drama queen. Got it? Good.**

**Next chapter –find out what Alice wants and where she's been!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, related to Twilight anyway. Well that's not true either. I mean, I have a few Twilight shirts and the books. But what I mean is I don't own the rights to the stories. Ha. **

**Jasper's POV**

"Alice?!" I flew over to her, wrapping her in my arms in a tight hug. The man that I had just noticed was standing next to her growled at me. I let her go. "It's okay, Walter. He's not going to hurt me," Alice said, flashing her brilliant smile at the other man. A smile that used to belong to me. I felt a stab through my non-existent heart then pushed it away. She wasn't mine anymore. That much was clear.

'Walter' was about my height, towering over Alice. But the first thing one noticed about him was his hair. It was white-blonde, a little curly and slicked back. He wore black leather pants with heavy boots. His simple black t-shirt was tucked into his pants, and he had on a large leather overcoat. And his eyes were red. A quick glance at Alice confirmed my fears. Hers too were red. I said nothing. Edward stayed where he was.

"Alice, what's going on? Why are you here? Do you have your visions back? Who's he?" I rambled through all these questions at vampire speed. "Shhh," she said, giggling and looking up at Walter. "I'll answer all your questions after you explain to me how Bella ended up here. I knew she would be here—No, don't interrupt, but I don't know how she got here. Care to explain, _sweetie_?" She said the last word with ice in her tone. She knew more than she was letting on.

"Well, it's kind of a long story—" I started, but Edward, moving to my side, cut me off. "No, not really. He was fucking my girlfriend. So I tried killing him. I was in the process of doing so when Bella, unfortunately, got in the way. End of story." He said this with no emotion in his voice. I knew that if he allowed himself to feel any emotion, he would lose the control he had been holding onto since Bella collapsed in my room.

"I guess my vision wasn't her dream after all, was it?" she whispered, red eyes piercing into mine. Edward furrowed his brow at this. "You had a vision? Before you left? Of this? Of _them_?" he spat the last word out like it was sour milk. "Yes, one of the last visions I had was of Bella and Jasper. It was part of the reason why I left." I could feel the rage rolling off of Edward in waves; I didn't need my talent to feel it. "You saw this. And you didn't. Tell. Me?" I could see that he was really struggling to maintain his control.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I only told Jasper right before I left. I didn't want to hurt you…" She looked truly sorry for him. He snarled at her. "And this? This doesn't hurt? Maybe if I had known, had had any idea that her dream was going to come true, I could have talked to her. I could have fixed things with us. This could have been so different. This won't end well. It's either me or him. You've condemned one of us to death. I hope you're happy."

Alice's eyes widened. "Edward, it doesn't have to be that way. We can…we can work this out. Think of what it would do to Bella to lose either of you." This seemed to calm him down. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So, guess what I've been up to!" Alice said, trying to brighten the tense situation. We moved to the lobby chairs and sat in them. Edward and I sat across from each other. Alice sat next to Walter, his arm wrapped around her waist. I felt a twinge of jealousy and pushed it back. I had no right to be jealous anymore. She was happy. That should be enough. I would make it be enough.

"You're looking at the two newest members of the Volturi!" she exclaimed happily. It was my turn to widen my eyes. "What?!" Edward and I both practically shouted. This was worse than anything I had imagined. Alice, part of the Italian clan in charge of keeping the vampire world in check. More like a group of power-hungry tyrants. "Yes, I know how it sounds. But let me explain. No more interrupting, if you don't mind." We both nodded.

"Well, after I left here, I did a lot of thinking. Why had our powers gone? I was so lost without them. Jasper knows how…unhappy I was without mine. I thought that maybe our powers just faded and disappeared overtime. But that didn't make sense. None of us were the same age, and it had happened at the same time. So had someone taken our powers? Who? And how? And then I thought of the events of a few months previous. The Volturi. They had wanted us, Edward. Wanted our powers. I thought maybe they had found a way to steal our powers."

"Turns out, I my guess was pretty accurate. I decided to go to them, see if my hypothesis was true. What did I have to lose now?" She looked at me as she said this and the guilt tore through me. "So I decided to go pay a visit to Italy. And on the way, I met Walter. It was like fate had sent us together. He too had lost his power and came to the same conclusions as I did." I lifted my eyebrows at this, wondering what Walter could do. Alice read my mind. "Walter, sweetie, show them what you can do." At first, I didn't think anything was happening. I opened my mouth to say something, and realized that I couldn't open my mouth. I was frozen. Edward and I both were. Alice smiled and pinched Walter on the arm. "I think they get it now, you can stop, love." He stopped and my mouth flew open, though I now had nothing to say. "So you see, a desirable power for the Volturi's collection, don't you agree?"

"We arrived in Italy together and went straight to the Volturi. Aro welcomed us, cordial as always. He introduced us to his newest 'recruit,' a Polish vampire named Lilka. He explained her power to us. She has the power to almost completely void other's powers. Distance doesn't matter to her, nor does acquaintance. She cannot use the powers herself, but she can take it away. She can also give it back. Aro has been very kind to her. He is practically at her mercy. If she chose, she could take away the powers of all the members of the Volturi. But she won't. She's happy now. She was alone for so long. And now she feels loved. Feels like she has a family."

"Aro presented Walter and me with a proposition, one that he also offers to the both of you: Join the Volturi and gain your power back. Refuse, and you will not be harmed; but you will never get your power back. Walter and I both agreed to join them. And really, they're not so bad. I mean, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? And no one can beat them now. Not with Lilka. Anyone who tries will be rendered useless. Even all the vampires in the world could not fight against the Volturi without their powers. Demitri alone would be capable of…" she trailed off there. It seemed she was finished with her story.

I had heard enough. I couldn't believe it. Alice, part of the Volturi. No matter what she said, that went against everything that we believed in. Her eyes. She was feeding on human blood now. They both were. I guess her time with us meant nothing to her.

"So you both have a choice to make. I know both of your answers already, but Aro has forbidden me to tell you any of my visions while I'm here. He doesn't want that to sway your decision."

It wasn't even a question for me. "No, I will not join the Volturi." I wanted to elaborate, tell her I really felt about this whole situation. But it wasn't my place anymore. My power meant little to me. It was helpful sometimes, sure. But it was not worth the human lives that I would undoubtedly end were I to join them. I had killed enough in my past. And then there was Bella. I wouldn't leave her.

Alice nodded in response. She knew I would firmly deny it. "Edward? What about you?" she prompted. He looked at her, his face calculating. "I have to talk to her first. Talk to Bella. She has to…make a choice. Make the choice. Jasper or me.

**A/N Who does Bella choose? **

**Also, to see what I think Walter looks like, if you couldn't already tell from the description, look up Spike from **_**Buffy.**_** That's what I picture Walter to look like. **

**Review, review, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Lalalala.**

**Bella's POV**

Cold lips pressed gently against mine. I smiled but kept my eyes closed. I was so tired. The lips kissed my cheek, my jaw, down my throat, pausing there ever so slightly. A cold, tentative hand snaked inside my shirt, tracing shy circles on my stomach. I gasped at the cold skin against my warm stomach. His other hand went between my legs, rubbing me through my jeans. I moaned and opened my eyes to look at my lover. I screamed. He had no face.

"Bella?" Two anxious, worried voices called my name. Two pairs of cold hands held both of mine. My eyelids fluttered open. Where was I? I looked around, saw the worried faces of Edward and Jasper. My body ached. I heard the heart beat monitor. Felt the generic bed that I was on. I was in the hospital. What had…? And then it all came crashing down on me. I remembered everything. Edward had caught us. He tried to kill Jasper. I tried to save him. I marveled for a second at the fact that I was alive.

"Bella, love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked. I wanted to scream at him to get out. But I found I wasn't really that mad at him. I had expected his reaction, were he to ever find out. And everyone was okay. Both of them were still alive…well, undead. And I was a little sore, but I didn't blame Edward for that. I knew he hadn't done that on purpose. He would never hurt me on purpose. Well except for that one time when he left and literally broke my heart in two…but I wasn't going to dwell on the past now.

"A little sore," I admitted. He started to apologize over and over again, but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it. I'd already forgiven him, despite threatening before to never do so if he hurt Jasper. "Just promise me that this won't happen. Ever. Again," I said, looking at both of them but glaring at Edward.

"I don't think it will," Edward said, giving Jasper a strange look that I didn't understand. "Bella, darlin', we have some things to tell you," Jasper said calmly, though Edward snarled quietly when he called me his pet name.

"What? What's going on?" They proceeded to explain to me the situation with Alice. I heard it all, processing only bits and pieces of it. I was so happy.

"Alice is back! Can I see her?" I asked exuberantly. There was that shared look again. What were they hiding from me? I asked as much.

Jasper paused then answered, "Look, Bella…Alice, well…she's strayed away from our family's…beliefs now that she's become part of the Volturi." I furrowed my eyebrows to show that I didn't understand. "She is no longer a practicing…vegetarian." My eyes widened in horror as the meaning of the words sunk in. He continued, "She will be able to control herself around you. But she's not the same person she used to be. She's different. And not for the better, in my opinion. But she's happy, and that's really all I can ask for. So we've asked her not to visit you, not yet. You will see her before she leaves, but I'm afraid it won't be under the happiest of circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Edward squeezed my hand a little tighter. "Alice has asked us to go with her. To join the Volturi. Jasper has flat out refused. But I…I'm thinking about it. But before I make my decision, I have to know yours," he said, his black eyes looking at me, almost pleading with me. "My decision? For what?"

"Given…recent events…" he stammered. I could see he was struggling to maintain control over his rage once again. He continued, "I can see that I am not the only…man in your life. And I don't know if you love him, or if you were just so frustrated with me that you went to him. I don't know where I went wrong. But I can't let this go on." He paused, his body shaking now. "So I'm asking you to make the choice, Bella. Him, or me." I could see how much pain the words put him in. And even now I wanted to kiss the pain away. I didn't want to see him hurting so. I looked over to Jasper; his face was a mask, showing no emotion. I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward put a finger to my lips, silencing them. "Not right now, love. We know you need time to think." They both left the room, each of them kissing me on the forehead before departing and leaving me with my miserable thoughts.

**********

It was time to face the music. I had had a week to go over my thoughts. I had made my choice almost instantly. Now I had to face them. They were all in the living room. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Walter. This was my first time seeing Alice since she left. I couldn't help myself. I ran to give her a hug, but I was blocked by none other than Rosalie. She looked at me apologetically, a new look from her. "That's just really not a good idea, Bella. Sorry." I nodded, feeling myself tear up, but backed away. I sat on the couch furthest from Alice and Walter.

"Um…." I began eloquently. I didn't know where to begin. I wished Alice could just tell them. She knew already. But her newly beloved Aro had forbidden to her. I shuttered at my memory of him but quickly composed myself.

"I love both of you. So much. But I've come to realize that it's two different kinds of love, one stronger than the other. I will always love both of you, no matter what. But I've been asked to make a choice. And I have." I paused. "Edward," I said. And the hope in his eyes ripped right through me, sharper than any razor. _Oh, God. How could I do this? _"I will…I will always love you. But not in the way that you want me to, I'm afraid. I—I love Jasper," I finished. I felt the joy rolling off of Jasper in waves; this must be one of those occasions where his power was working. I didn't look at him though.

I was focused on Edward. We all were, waiting for him to spring. But he was frozen. The look of pain on his face was frozen like the rest of him. And then suddenly he ran out the door. He was gone in less time than it took for me to blink, just a blur. Emmett made to follow after him, but Alice put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let him be," she said. The first words I had heard her speak in such a long time. Her voice was different. I didn't know if I trusted it.

"What's he doing?" I asked. She looked up at me, her blood red eyes surprised that I had addressed her. "He's…running," she said, her voice oily and scheming. "What's he going to do?" She didn't answer. Jasper cut in. "Alice, please. Just tell us. Or have you no love for this family anymore?" he finished quietly. I could tell that it hurt him a lot to say those last words.

Before I had time to comprehend what she had said, Jasper and Emmett were already gone, running after him. "He's gone to provoke the wolves. He's gone to get himself killed." Comprehension dawned over me, overwhelmed me. I fainted.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy again. But not really. Heh heh. Just thank your lucky stars that I didn't do what I really wanted to…I was going to have Bella reject both of them, claim she was in love with Jacob and then end the chapter. And start the next chapter off with a big PSYCH!!! Got ya! But I decided not to mess with you all like that since you've been so lovely to read and review! ^_^**

**Like I said before, I'm not a doctor/nurse/whatever so I have no idea how long these things take. Bella's out of the hospital now, recovered. If that's fantastical, well…this is a work of fiction haha.**

**I repeat my mantra: review, review, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you all to my lovely loyal reviews that continue to feed my soul! But, there are now 38 people signed up for story alerts. And I'm getting an average of 7 reviews each chapter. And since I am an attention whore, I would like more reviews. Capiche? :)**

**Warning: Extremely emo Edward. Well, you already know about that if you read the last chapter. ^_^;**

**Disclaimer: They're mine! All mine! …Sadly, that is false. Still**

**Edward's POV**

I ran. And while I ran, I thought, thoughts racing through my mind at lightening speed, faster than my running. In my heart I had known what Bella's choice would be. How could I not? I was a monster. I had hurt my sweet angel, more than once. But this time I really could have killed her, intentional or not. Deep, deep down though I knew this was not the reason for her choice. Our relationship had never been the same since I left her. And rightly so. I'd hurt her. I didn't deserve her. So really, I deserved my fate. If I couldn't have her, I wanted nothing else. I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I wasn't thinking about how much it would hurt anyone that cared about me. Did anyone care about me? I wasn't thinking. I just wanted an end.

So I sought out the path that would lead me to the most convenient means for that end. I crossed the treaty line in a matter of minutes, running the fastest I'd ever run before. Maybe the others would just think that I had run to get away from the situation. But my guess was that they would come after me. I didn't want that. I just wanted to feel the sweet release of nothing.

I continued running until I caught the scent I was looking for. I snarled in disgust. And then I attacked. Seth. He was caught off guard, completely unprepared. We rolled down a hill, fighting for dominance. He but at me, tearing chunks of my skin off as he did so. I fought back but I didn't bite. I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted enough to rile up his pack. And there they came, right on time.

They reached me, and as they started tearing in to me, I stopped the fight. I'd done what I came here to do. I hadn't hurt Seth much, but it was enough to get the pack to come out to defend him. There was nothing that could stop them now. Or so I thought.

I heard a couple fierce snarls, a yelp, someone rolling, and then the wolves were off of me. I looked around, confused, only to find my brothers grasping Sam, leader of the pack. They had him in a vice like grip, even he couldn't get out of. Jasper spoke first. "Please, we just want to talk. We don't want to hurt anyone. Just let us explain." To my disbelieving eyes, the wolves backed down. Emmett and Jasper let go of Sam and he rejoined his pack. He morphed into his human form, pulling on the pants wrapped around his ankle quickly.

"You have two minutes to speak your peace." And Jasper did. I could tell the whole time that he was trying to use his power to calm them. It must have been working a little. I couldn't tell. I was beyond feeling. I didn't know how Jasper did it. I didn't care. But he talked the wolves out of attacking us further. And the treaty was still in peace. And I, regrettably, was still in existence.

Emmett carried me back to the house. I didn't struggle. I didn't try anything. When I saw Bella, I felt nothing. I knew how I must look to her, but I didn't care. She was sobbing. I felt a twinge of regret for what I had done. The pain I must have caused her. Again. I sat where Emmett dropped me, staring blankly ahead of me.

No one spoke for a long time. I could still hear Bella crying. Jasper had his arm around her, and she was trying to stop, trying to calm herself. I had made my decision. Obviously, they wouldn't let something like this happen again. I didn't want to hinder Bella's happiness anymore. I knew if I tried this again, and especially if I succeeded, she would never forgive herself and she would never be happy. I thought only of her when I next spoke.

"I will leave with you, Alice." That was all I said. I didn't try to apologize. Alice nodded and got up, grabbing Walter by the hand and encouraging him to do the same. Bella started crying again. She got up and flew to me, wrapping her arms around me. Knowing that this would be the last time I saw her again, I hugged her back. As she began to pull back, I brought her face up to my own and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of passion, it was a kiss of resignation, of good-bye. I let her go. And then I left.

**A/N I know this is supposed to take place after New Moon…and I don't remember if Seth was a werewolf by then or not. So if he wasn't my apologies! And I know it was sort of uncharacteristic of the wolves to back off so easily, but I don't care about them that much and I don't really want to write them any more into the plot. Okay? Okay. =)**

**And yeah it was a short chapter. And it wasn't very good. But it got the point across. ^_^**

**Also, sorry for those of you that love Alice. I love Alice too, but it had to be done. Maybe I'll write an Alice/Jasper fic next to make it up to her. And for those of you in love with Edward, the same thing. Maybe I'll write an Edward/Alice fic xD**

**Oh, and I have a special present for you next chapter. A special, dirty present. One that needs to be washed with lots and lots of soap. Maybe lemon soap? :-D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Wow, after my plea for reviews last chapter I got less than usual. X.x But my heartfelt thanks go out to those that did review! 3 Now, here is what you've all been waiting for! Esme and Emmett love!! ….Just kidding!**

**Warning: Very, very explicit lemon.**

**This takes place the day after Edward has left.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Bella's POV**

I shut the front door behind me, flipping through the mail I just got from the mailbox. There was a letter addressed to me. Hmmm. I opened and read it:

_Dear Bella,_

_Jasper is mine. Don't touch him. _

_Sincerely, _

Noukou

I rolled my eyes and threw it in the trash. I'd been getting similar letters ever since I'd moved in. Sometimes it was Jasper, sometimes it was Edward. I didn't know where they came from or how these girls knew. At first, they had unnerved me. And now I just threw them away. Nothing had ever come of it and I doubted anything ever would.

I went into the living room. Jasper was sitting on the couch. I smiled widely at him. He had just popped in one of my old favorite movies, _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_. I sat in front of him between his legs on the floor. It was nice to able to be close to him without feeling guilty and checking around every corner. I missed Edward. But I wouldn't let myself feel guilty about what had happened. Everyone was fine, and although he and Alice were gone, it was probably the best I could hope for. I smiled to myself and started paying attention to the movie.

That didn't last long. Before Jefferson even met Miss Saunders, Jasper began to massage my shoulders. It was a nice massage, relaxing. I wondered if his powers were working. I felt so good, his hands releasing all the tension in my shoulders and my neck.

And then he found my weak spot. The spot that would make me do anything for him: my scalp. He slowly began rubbing his fingers through my hair, sending shivers up and down my spine. My eyes fluttered as I leaned my head back. He alternated his movements, sometime massaging my scalp, sometimes just sliding his fingers along it, sometimes just playing with my hair. I hadn't realized I was moaning. Then as quickly as it had started, it stopped. I groaned, moving my neck to try to get him to start again. I heard him laugh quietly.

I turned around to glare at him, but the seductive look on his face changed my mind. Instead, I got up and straddled him, kissing him deeply. He returned my kiss quite eagerly, breaking it only when I needed to breathe. He kissed me tenderly and said, "I love you, Bella." I felt my heart race and I smiled and said "I love you, too, Jasper." I kissed him gently before once more deepening the kiss. "Don't you want to finish your movie, darlin'?" he asked, a smirk playing around his lips. I ground my hips against his in response, wiping the smirk right off his face as he let out a small groan. We were both already so aroused. It didn't take much.

But I wanted to take this slow. I didn't really know what I was doing. But I knew what I wanted. We kissed for a while longer, our tongues once again exploring each other's mouths. I shifted myself and lay on the couch, pulling him on top of me. We continued our kisses, which were getting more and more aggressive. He continued to kiss me and ran a hand through my hair. I shivered and moaned into his mouth.

He began his trail of kisses, starting at my forehead. He stopped at my throat. His tongue flicked against my skin, but I felt the slight graze of his teeth and my heart skipped a beat. Surely he wouldn't…no, of course not. He began sucking on the same spot and I moaned, any traces of fear vanishing with that moment. He moved on, kissing my skin as low as my shirt would allow him. He moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt to take it off but I stopped him. He looked up at my face, fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't—I mean if you don't want—" I cut him off with a finger on his lips. "I thought there was a 'no taking off clothes except in the bedroom' policy," I said, smirking at him as I threw his words back at him.

He looked like he was debating something for half a second before he scooped me into his arms and carried me into his room, our movie long since forgotten. He set me down gently on his bed, resuming his former position on top of me. "Bella…I want you. Completely," he said, the unasked question clear in his eyes. "And I, I want you, Jasper. Inside me." I blushed fiercely at my words, while at the same time my arousal was growing at just the thought.

He grinned and kissed both of my cheeks before he once more went to remove my tank top, then removed his own shirt. Starting at my throat, he kissed, licked, then blew cold air over each spot. The cold air made me shiver with anticipation and I closed my eyes at the strange pleasure it brought. He continued his efforts all over my chest and along my stomach, everywhere but my covered breasts. But he quickly took care of that. Removing my pale pink lace bra, he ran his icy hands over both breasts, cupping them in his hands.

Jasper kissed one of my nipples before suckling on it gently. Then he blew on the spot, and my nipple hardened in a painfully pleasurable way. He repeated this on my other nipple and I let a low growl escape from my lips. "Jasper, I need more, please," I said, the huskiness in my voice surprising me. He nodded slightly before removing my flip-flops and jeans, discarding them along with our shirts.

Soft kisses were placed on my thighs before his fingers were in the elastic of my panties, slowly pulling them down. He threw them into the pile and began to lower his face to my throbbing sex. Again, I stopped him. "You've seen mine. I want to see yours," I said, a furious blush spreading over my cheeks again. I couldn't believe I was saying this. I sounded like a trashy romance novel. But he didn't laugh; he didn't even smirk. He removed the rest of his clothes so quickly that I wondered briefly if he had been wearing clothes this whole time.

Whatever thoughts were in my head vanished when I looked at his length. I had nothing to compare it to, but was it supposed to be that _big_? I realized my mouth was slightly hanging open and I quickly closed it. He perched on the bed on his knees and I sat up on mine. I kissed him again, and as I brought him closer to me, I felt him poking me against my stomach. I reached my hand down tentatively, unsure of what I was doing. He kissed me passionately and I took that as a good sign. I began moving my hand slowly up and down his shaft and I felt his body shake with pleasure.

"Bella," he moaned my name so low that it came out as a growl. He brought his hand down to mine, covering it as I continued my movement. His other hand snaked down to my dripping sex, his middle finger slipping into me. He matched the pace at which my hand was moving up and down on him before sliding a second finger into me. The pace at which he was going was agonizingly so and I bucked my hips against him for more, while increasing the pace of my hand. As I did this, he obliged and increased his pace. The whole time we were still kissing, parting frequently to gasp or moan. As soon as his thumb rubbed against my clit, I came, crying his name. He pulled away from me and roughly threw me on my back. He positioned himself at my entrance and he rubbed the head of his cock up and down my still dripping sex. I cried out, coming for the second time.

"Jasper, please. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you come." His eyes glazed over with lust as he positioned himself at my entrance one more. He thrust in slowly, carefully. As he broke my barrier, I let out a little cry of pain. He gave me a minute before I nodded and he pushed the rest of the way into me. He gave me another minute, allowing me to adjust to his size. When I was ready this time, I rocked my hips, letting him know to continue. He moved slowly at first, quickening his pace as I moaned more and more and met his pace with my hips. I felt so filled, so complete. Jasper and I were one. As one as we could ever be. His thrusts started getting faster, harder. I was close, and by the way he was grunting and thrusting, I could guess that he was too.

He kissed me, his tongue sliding around mine. That was all that I needed. "Oh, Jasper! Oh, God! Yes, yes! Jasper, oh yessss, I'm coming, Jasperrrrr," I turned the last part of his name into a deep purr. I felt thrust into me harder than before and then he was coming inside me, calling out my name. He collapsed on top of me, arms to the side so he would avoid crushing me with his weight. We were both panting, even though one of us didn't need to. He kissed me lightly before pulling out of me and rolling over. He pulled me into his arms, still kissing me gently. "I love you, darlin'," he said, his hand gently brushing my cheek. "I love you, buttercup," I said, and we laughed together at my new pet name for him. He pulled the covers up around us and I snuggled into him, laying my head on his chest. He began playing with my hair again, massaging my scalp. I sighed happily and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep in the arms of my forever.

**A/N Well, I hope that was to your liking. Here ends my tale. Remember, REVIEW!! **

**Don't worry about the letter in the beginning. It was just a shout out to a friend, not a plot point. ^_^**

**Also, there was no protection used. But Bella will not be getting pregnant because I reject Breaking Dawn as a book, and therefore, that cannot happen. Renesmee also doesn't exist in my head, dear that she is. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't use protection. *waggles finger like an old maid* Unless of course you find a vampire. Then just make sure that he/she doesn't kill you. ^_^**

**Next, I will be posting the alternate chapter for chapter 9. In case anyone is interested. I'm not sure how many extra chapters there will be. There may be just one. It may turn into it's own story. Who knows? **


	15. Alternate Chapter 9

**A/N The number of reviews last time was absolutely pitiful. (Thanks to those lovelies that did review) All you have to do is click on the button at the bottom of that page. You don't even have to sign in because you can be anonymous. So please, please review. You don't have to say that you love it. Constructive crit would be welcomed! I know you're out there, reading this. I am also aware of the fact that this chapter has quite the cliffhanger. But I will not even consider writing/posting the next chapter, if there will be one, unless I get over 30 reviews, making my total over 100. Yes, I am threatening now xD So when you finish this, and you want to know what happens, before hitting the back button, just click on the review. K? K. :)**

**Now this takes place during Chapter 9, when Jasper and Bella are first getting it on. They're already in his room, on his bed. Some of the words are the same, but most of them are new. This is a very short chapter. Oh, and warning: Character death.  
**

I lifted her off of me and placed her gently on the bed, gazing at the angel beneath me before I climbed on top of her. Her hands touched my marble chest and she ran her fingers in circles all over my chest. I moaned again and kissed her on her forehead, her nose, her jaw, her…throat. I stopped there, my lips refusing to leave that delicious spot. The temptation rolled over me in waves. I couldn't move; her scent paralyzed me. The smell of her blood was overwhelming. I could almost taste it. Almost. Her heart beat furiously, making the blood course through her veins faster. What if I took one bite? Just one bite. I could stop. I could stop for Bella. And then I could suck the venom out like Edward had. No big deal. Right? Bella hadn't even noticed my pause, this all flashed through my head so quickly. She wouldn't even know. I inhaled; her scent was intoxicating. I licked her neck and she whimpered quietly.

It wasn't enough. I could feel her heart beat on my tongue as I licked at her neck again. I sucked her neck, hoping that maybe I would get just a little taste. My teeth briefly grazed her skin. Easy. It would be so easy. And she would know, but she would never tell. Because she was so forgiving; she could forgive anything. What was I thinking? This was Bella. I loved her. How could I think of doing this to her? I pulled away, planting a sweet kiss on her collarbone. But the pulse was still so close. I moved back up to her throat. I was just smelling her, I told myself.

And then I bit her. And I knew I couldn't stop. I had known all along that I wouldn't be able to stop. I was just trying to justify it in my head. Give in to the monster. And give in I did. I drank her blood in a frenzy. It was the sweetest blood I had ever had. It pulsed in warm gushes into my mouth and I savored each swallow. No other human had ever even come close to the ecstasy that was her blood. And after going so long on pathetic animal blood, to have such ambrosia was almost more than I could stand. I felt her struggle underneath me and it only added to my pleasure, her blood gushing that much faster into my mouth. But all too soon it started slowing down. Her struggles first, then her heartbeat. I drank every last drop of heavenly blood that I could. I drank it all out of her, drinking her life with it. I lay the drained, lifeless body back onto the bed, licking my lips for the last tastes of her blood. It was so warm, so human, so _Bella_.


End file.
